Bad Date (Turned Nightmare)
by Ocracoke0Island-Dreams
Summary: For Guitongkuri, because we like to write each other stories. It was only supposed to be a quiet, peaceful date. He had planned everything out- the whole thing. But he missed one thing; the shadows. Rated T for a reason.
1. The Date

**Written for Guitongkuri, for her fan fictions Redheads and Winter. You might want to read it before reading this. :) This happens in between chapter seven and chapter eight of her story. Most of my stories relating to it will (or will be AUs).**

* * *

Jack POV

It was only supposed to be a quiet date.

A nice, quiet picnic in the snow out in the woods at night didn't seem like a bad idea at the time. The moon was full; we'd have plenty of light, the shadows weren't a concern. But I guess I didn't think. I didn't know what could happen. I didn't expect it to go so badly.

I picked her up at her house around six thirty. I waited out by her backdoor; she said that is where we'd meet. The sun had already gone down but there were still streaks of its light in the sky, creating a beautiful mix of blue and orange and all of the color in between. The sky was clear of clouds; I made sure of that. I had already set up the picnic out in the forest, actually fussing over the details to make sure everything was right.

Eventually, around five minutes after I told her to be ready, she opened the door and stepped out. I smiled at her as she giggled nervously and walked over to me.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting; had to uh, find everything. You know how messy my room is."

I laughed softly. Her room was a mess mostly because of our _activities. _I don't think she minds it though; the cuddle sessions are worth it.

I took her hand, causing us both to blush and smile nervously. I was rusty at this whole being sweet thing, and I could tell she probably hadn't ever been this intimate with a guy before. It was nice, getting to be her first in most things. I wanted to make sure all of her first experiences were memorable.

I lead her off into the woods, and we quickly got over the awkward atmosphere that had surrounded us.

"So Jack, what decided to make you want to go out on a formal date with me?" She made quotation gestures with her hands when she said 'formal', smirking. I laughed a little.

"No reason in particular; just wanted to change things up a bit."

She giggled. "Getting tired of messing up my bedroom?"

"Hey, that's not all we do." I defended playfully. She rolled her eyes in return, smiling again.

Soon, we made it to the clearing I had set up. The sky was fully dark now, the moon rising high in the sky. Lydia stepped forward, looking around, taking in all the details.

I had laid out a dark blue picnic blanket over a cleared patch of grass, leaving snow around it and throughout the clearing. Icicles dangled from the empty tree branches, shimmering in the moonlight. In the middle of the blanket set two short candles, each covered by a glass top layered in special frost that wouldn't melt. I saw a smile make its way on to her face.

"Well, what do you think Red?" I asked using her pet name. She turned around to face me, her expression one of excitement.

"It's amazing! The icicles on the trees, just awesome! Just make sure they don't impale me, I'm still flesh and blood you know." She said with a wink. I laughed and took her hand again. I lead her over to the blanket, and we both sat down, getting comfortable. Eventually we wound up laying down nearly perpendicular to each other, heads being closest together.

We talked for what seemed like hours, about everything we could think of; Her school life, my life, the weather, why the sky turned black at night, how Man in the Moon was even able to talk to us guardians. After a while we fell silent, simply looking up at the clear sky with the moon and stars shining. By now it had to be midnight, the moon right in the center of the sky. I heard Lydia sigh quietly, and I turned my head to look at her.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked at me. "Hmm? Oh no, not at all. I just wish we could stay here, like this. Where we're not arguing or worrying about anything else. This feels… nice."

I blushed, smiling. I wished that too, although I knew it couldn't be. We both had things to do either tomorrow or down the road. And down the road, soon enough, things were bound to change. But it was nice to dream…

I felt Lydia snuggle close to me, lying on her side, and I moved into the same position, curling my body around hers. I draped one arm around her small frame.

"It'd be nice to stay this." I whispered quietly.

She sighed happily, closing her eyes. "Why can't we?"

I cracked a smile. "Because life's a dick." I muttered. She laughed.

"Way to ruin the moment."

I chuckled. "I had to say it. It's true, you know."

She sat up, giggling. "Yes, I know Twiggy." I pouted, I didn't like that nickname.

Lydia noticed my expression and rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh come on, Jack. I think it fits you perfectly."

"But I'm not a twig!" I argued as I sat up, smiling.

"Yes you are, but that's not a bad thing at all!" She stood up and stretched before looking at the sky again. "What time do you think it is? I told my mom I'd be home by eleven."

I chuckled nervously. "Um, it's around midnight… or later."

She gawked at me, but still grinned. "Jack! I thought you said we'd be back before midnight this time!"

I smirked. "Whoops, guess I lost track of time."

She pretended to glare at me before reaching down and grabbing a handful of snow. She packed it tightly in a ball and raised her arm. I quickly did the same and threw it at her first, hitting her in the side.

"Hey no fair!" She shouted as she threw hers.

"All's fair in love and war, Red!" I retorted, throwing another.

She laughed, and we continued to have our snow ball fight until she ran towards the thicker part of the woods to grab more snow. I smirked and ran past her. I looked back at her, laughing.

"Catch me if you can, Red!"

"Hey! Jack, wait up!"

I ran farther into the woods, and I could hear her hard on my trail, still yelling at me to slow down. I picked up and speed and raced through the trees, dodging branches and foliage until I reached my lake. I had strung light up intertwined with icicles all around; this was the best part of the date I wanted to share with her. I looked back into the trees, panting and waited for her to come bursting through the snow-covered greenery.

But she didn't.

And panic soon filled my heart when I heard a scream.

* * *

Lydia POV

"Jack! Slow down! Jack!"

I struggled to keep up with Jack as he easily raced through the forest. I cursed him under my breath for making me run after him like this; I was not very coordinated and continued to trip over tree roots and fallen branches. Soon I looked up from tripping once again and could not see him anymore, and I felt fear pull at my mind.

_Just relax. You know these woods; he probably just went to the lake. Just go to the lake, follow his foot prints. _

I calmed myself, and pushed myself off the ground. Walking in the direction Jack had gone, I looked for his foot prints. However, I found none.

_Hmm, that's strange. He wasn't flying, and it's not snowing hard enough to have already covered them._

I looked around, trying to find any indication that Jack had come this way. Fear once again crept into my mind. I hadn't told anyone, but after the encounter with Pitch, I had become afraid of the dark, just like I had been as a child. I felt embarrassed about it, but I tried not to let it affect me.

Now however, it was proving difficult.

I swore the shadows were moving, following me as I walked through the snow. It seemed to get darker, and my heart sped up. I felt like I was being watched, and I picked up speed, running towards where I hoped the lake was. Soon I was sprinting, and I could hear laughter echoing off the trees.

"God damn it Jack, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna-" I was stopped mid-sentence when I ran into something, rather someone.

Jack was looking down at me with a blank expression on his face, offering his hand out to me. I looked at it, all of my anger draining out of me being replaced with relief. I took his hand with a smile, blushing.

"S-Sorry. I thought I lost you and…" I trailed off as he moved his grip from my hand to my wrist. His eyes changed from blue to black to silver-yellow. His skin turned from pale white to grey, and his hair darkened to black. His figure changed, and he grew in height, tightening his grip on my wrist and pulling me up, dangling my feet just above the ground. I looked at the figure in horror, starting to shake.

"P-Pitch Bl-Black."

Pitch laughed, amused. "Ah yes, you do remember me. What a pity, I could have scared you even more if you didn't."

I tried to act brave. "I-I'm not afraid of you."

He smirked, sending chills up my spine. "Oh, are you now? Well, let's see how much you fear me after I'm through with you." He turned sharply and threw me towards the shadows. I let out a scream as darkness engulfed me.

"JACK!"

* * *

Jack POV

I flew through the forest; looking for her I tried to remain calm. I wasn't being very successful at either.

"Lydia! Lydia can you hear me?" I yelled out constantly. The forest was dark; somehow clouds had managed to cover the previous clear sky. Sharply I turned trying to remember the path I had taken to the lake. That's when I heard her.

"J-Jack?"

It was barely audible; only a whisper. I stopped, looking around frantically before I saw her. I gulped and landed on the ground, walking over to her.

She had her knees pulled into her chest while she hugged them tightly, leaning against a tree. She lifted her head up slightly. It looked as if she had been crying, hard. I quickly crouched down to her eye level.

"What… what happened?"

She looked away, avoiding eye contact. I bit my lip.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She whispered something quietly, and I couldn't quite understand what she said.

"What was that?" I asked softly.

She repeated herself, a little louder.

"P-Pitch… he… threw me i-into the shadows…"

I tried to hide my shock. I gently laid a hand on her shoulder, but she jumped, startled and flinched away. I gulped.

"How about we get you home?"

It took another hour for me to get her home and inside. She didn't say a word the whole way back, not even one snide remark. I was worried to say the least.

As she crawled into bed, I balanced on her bed post.

"I'm sorry… I had no idea what would happen-"

She shook her head. "Y-You had no way of knowing…"

"…Do you want to talk about it?" I asked gently.

She shook her head. I nodded sadly and jumped off the post, walking over to her window. She sat upright.

"Wait!"

I looked back at her, eyes wide.

She looked down at her hands, blushing. "Could… could you stay? A-At least until I fall asleep." I and nodded, walking back over. She scooted over under the covers and looked at me. I understood and smiled a little before crawling into bed with her, wrapping my arms protectively around her. She stiffened under my grasp, and I quickly let go.

"G-Good night, Twig." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"Night, Red…"


	2. The Nightmare

**This is what took place when Pitch threw Lydia into the shadows; it is the nightmare she experienced. I didn't plan to write it at first, however Jelli was curious and well I had an idea so I decided "Why not?". **

**At the end it is her perspective on what happened at the end of the previous chapter. :)**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in where I was. I was in the arctic, and it was dark, the moon being the only source of light, hidden behind scattered clouds. I shivered, not wearing a coat. I wrapped my arms around myself, and started walking through the snow. The wind picked up speed and nearly knocked me over. Snow was falling rapidly, and it was getting increasingly difficult to see.

I started to think. What was I doing here? What's going on? The only reason I could think of was that Jack had brought me here as one of his jokes, trying to be funny. I rolled my eyes.

"T-This isn't funny, J-Jack! You c-could have at l-least given me m-my co-coat!" I shouted only to have the words swept away by the wind. I cursed under my breath. If he wasn't nearby…

I turned around as I heard the snow crunch under the weight of someone approaching me. And of course, it was Jack with a smirk on his face. I glared at him

"J-Jack, I h-hate you s-so much ri-right now!" I stuttered due to my shivering. He stared at me blankly, the smirk not leaving his face as he continued to walk towards me. I noticed his staff wasn't in his hands like it always is.

"H-Hey Jack, wh-where is your staff?"

Jack didn't stop walking towards me, his expression unchanging. His smirk seemed to taunt me, and for some strange reason, I felt scared.

_Jack wouldn't ever hurt me, why am I afraid? _I quickly shook off the feeling and went to punch him in the arm.

"D-Damn it Jack, ca-can you please t-take me home now-"

I stopped myself when Jack grabbed my wrist tightly, and I quickly tried to yank my hand back. He didn't let go, his grip tightening.

"J-Jack, this isn't f-funny…" I stuttered, more out of fear than of cold this time. I continued to pull my hand back, but his grip wasn't loosening in anyway. Fear was quickly filling up my mind, and I saw Jack's smirk turn into an evil grin as he grabbed my other wrist.

I looked down at his hands in terror, trying to shake him out of it. Something had to be wrong, right? He wouldn't ever hurt me.

"J-Jack, you're s-scaring me…"

He started to pull on my wrists, trying to get me closer to him. I resisted, trying to figure out what was happening. Jack's expression soon turned to anger as he found me going against his will.

"J-Jack, let go!" I shouted, ripping my wrists out of his grasp. I stared at my hands in shock; frost covered my wrists and traveled up my arms, and soon a feeling of numbness set in. I looked at Jack in pure fear, his expression menacing. Beginning to panic, I turned on my heels and started to run away from the winter spirit, only to find myself face to face with him once again.

Confusion rattled my brain as he grabbed a hold of my upper arms, pushing me up against an icy surface behind me that had not been there a second ago. I tried to break out of his grasp again, only to have him knee me in the side. I doubled over, trying to comfort the sore spot. I quickly regretted it as Jack pushed me down onto the ground. Terror coursed through my veins as I wrestled with the much stronger immortal teen, I never knew he had such upper body strength.

Jack pinned me down in the snow, and looked down at me. The look about him reminded me of a cat just before it killed a mouse, of the look I saw in multiple cop shows where the murder is admiring his next victim; it reminded me of the look Pitch would give the guardians before attacking them. I inhaled slowly, trying to calm myself and figure out the best way out of my current situation. However I was distracted by the boy above me, who then leaned down and whispered something in my ear.

"_Ready for some frostbite?_"

Shivers went up my spine as I glanced at his face in fear. This was not the Jack I knew, but he somehow acted like him. How calm he was, how in control. I felt my limbs going numb as the spirit slowly released his grip on me, and I tried to sit up quickly. But the numbness spread quickly, and I soon could not move any of the muscles in my body. Panic overtook me as I looked into Jack's eyes.

I couldn't help but see Pitch in them

_This has got to be a dream; a nightmare! This can't be real…_

"Oh… but it is, Red. It's all real." Jack's voice whispers as he leans down to me again, kissing me on the cheek, then on the lips, and slowly moving down my neck. I shudder under his touch; it is no longer comforting, or calming, or welcomed.

_I just want him off me. _This feels all wrong.

_But you like it, don't you? _I hear a voice inside my head question. I feel like I want to cry. I want to wake up in my bed and this all be a horrible, horrible nightmare. But it feels real, everything. I watch as Jack starts to unwrap my scarf, tossing it aside before moving on to my shirt. I want to lash out; kick him, punch him, anything to stop him. I do the only thing I can.

"J-Jack… please, l-listen to me…S-Stop, this isn't-" I beg.

His head jerks up, and his eyes cause the words to get stuck in my throat. His eyes are completely black, and as he smiles, his teeth appear sharp and jagged. I can feel his emotions radiating off him, and I feel like I'm going to be sick.

I watch as he slowly undresses, keeping his eyes locked with mine and that smile on his face. I close my eyes, turning my head up towards the dark night sky. I lay there quietly, trying to will my actions onto his; to get him stop. Time trickles by slowly, as if he is taking longer than needed to drag this out.

By now my shirt is off, and he is pulling off my pants. I feel tears forming in my eyes, and I hold my breath.

_Wake up, wake up, wake up… WAKE UP PLEASE. This has to be a dream! PLEASE. PLEASE THIS CAN'T BE REAL._

I feel him position himself back over-top of my body, but I dare not look at him. Instead, I open my eyes to stare at the cloud-covered sky, praying that the Man in the Moon can help me in some way. Right then the clouds part just enough for me to see the moon shine down, and I feel just a little safer as my hands, arms, and legs are frozen to the ground, and the boy on top of me begins his climax.

It feels like hours have passed before he is done. I feel ever so slightly as my bindings are melted, and the spirit rolls off of me, looking back admiring his work. I am too tired to sit up, or even look at him. All I can do is stare at the moon shining in the dark sky as darkness begins to cloud my vision.

* * *

The next thing I know I was back in the forest, snow falling around me as it was whipped up by the thrashing winds. I'm shivering violently, and I pull my knees into my chest, hugging my legs. I bury my face in between them, and silently I begin to cry, and the crying turns to sobbing.

Soon I can hear the sound of someone shouting my name, but do not look up. By now the tears have stopped flowing, but I still feel myself shaking. I wasn't going to stop shaking until I got home.

I heard the crunch of snow as it is compressed under someone's feet, and I can't help but look up. My heart catches in my throat as I recognize the figure.

Jack crouches down to my eye level, and I can see concern, worry, and fear all in his eyes. He is out of breath; he must have sprinted here.

"What… what happened?" I heard him ask gently.

I looked away; I couldn't hold eye contact with him anymore.

"P-Pitch… he showed up a-and then threw me in-into the shadows…I-I had a nightmare…" I whispered as quietly as possible.

He didn't hear it. "What was that?" He asked softly.

I repeated myself, a little louder this time. "P-Pitch…he…threw me i-into the shadows…" I decided to leave out the part about the nightmare.

I felt him lay a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched; I jumped trying to get away. I heard him swallow slowly.

"How about we get you home?"

It took us an hour to get back to my house. I didn't speak at all, afraid of breaking down in front of him. There was no way I was going to be able to tell him about the nightmare.

As I crawled into bed, I saw Jack balance on the post of my bed.

"I'm sorry… I had no idea what would happen-" He started, but I shook my head, silencing him.

"Y-You had no way of knowing…" I trailed off.

"…Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

I shook my head again, holding back tears. It would be impossible to tell him.

He nodded sadly, and jumped off the post, landing silently on the floor. I saw him walk over to my window, starting to unlock it. I bolted upright.

"Wait!" I shouted, quickly covering my mouth. Jack turned back to me, eyes wide. I looked down at my hands, feeling my cheeks redden.

"Could… could you stay? A-At least until I fall asleep." I asked quietly, and he nodded, walking back over. I moved over under the covers and looked at him. He seemed to understand and smiled before getting under the sheets with me. I felt him wrap his arms around me, and my mind flashed back to the nightmare, causing me to tense up, going rigid. He quickly let go.

"G-Good night, Twig." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Night, Red…"


End file.
